Red Symbiote Season 1 2
Appearing in "Goblin" Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) Supporting Characters: * Jake Osborne * Wrath Symbiote Antagonists: * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Other Characters: * Trevor Cole '' * Katrina Brant '' '' * Ashton Kyles '' '' * Riot Symbiote '''Locations: * Earth-383837 ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City ******Manhattan ******* Oscorp Synopsis for "Goblin" In the nighttime, Trevor Cole walks into his house from the front door and heads upstairs. As he is changing out his uniform to a T-Shirt, he hears footsteps from the kitchen. "Hello?" Trevor yells. "Honey?" Trevor walks downstairs to the kitchen to see no one. "Hello... Sherry?" Trevor calls out As he walks to the kitchen counter. He looks at the dirty dishes to see something glowing under the dishes, then Trevor tries grabbing the blinking object with his hands to see what it is. He grabs the object through the dishes, revealing to be a Pumpkin Bomb. Before Trevor can do anything, the bomb explodes in smoke, causing the whole kitchen to be surround and Trevor's vision to be shaky due to the smoke explosion. This is when he hears evil laughing as he regains his vision. "Who- Whose there?!?!" Trevor asks in a scared voice. The voice starts laughing evilly again. This is when a figure in green armor picks up Trevor by his shirt with his left hand, revealing to be the Green Goblin. "Hello, Trevor! It's nice to meet you" The Green Goblin says in his evil voice. "Wh- What do you want?!" Trevor asks in fear. "Money?! Items?! Take whatever you want!" "Oh, Trevor. Poor Poor Trevor... You think I want your money? No No No... I. Want. You." The Goblin responded. The Green Goblin uses his right hand to pull out small barrels where gas then shoots the toxin out into Trevor's face. Rendering him unconscious. He picks up Trevor's body and whistles out for his glider. His Glider crashes through his roof creating a giant hole and landed next to the Goblin. He jumps on the Glider and puts Trevor on his shoulder. "Here's my thanks, Trevor!" The Green Goblin says sarcastically. He takes out a Pumpkin Bomb and throws it on the kitchen table before flying through the wall. The bomb explodes, destroying the kitchen and half of the living room. (During the city) Christopher, in his Spider form, web swings through the city. "So what are we going to do, Chris?" The symbiote asks. "There's been a crime of scene of a missing person. A guy who worked for Trevor Cole was stolen in the middle of the night by someone but I can guess who" Christopher replies and explains. "You think the Goblin would destroy a whole house just to kidnap someone?" The symbiote questions. "Hey, you might never know but until we get confirmation. We are investigating that house!" Christopher explains. (At the house, it's destroyed at the bottom as the front windows are broken and bottom part of the house is all black like a fire happened in the kitchen) A detective is inside the house, writing on his notebooks about his evidence he encounters. He then hears a web spun before seeing Wrath/"Spider" (under the alias of 'Matthew Mulligan') drop down from the house and walk in from the backyard. "Hey, Detective Kyles." Spider greets. "Oh hey, Matthew. I knew you were coming." Ashton explained. "I figured" Spider replied. "So what are you doing?" Ashton asks him. "Oh, you know. I figured that I investigate because I have a hunch on who did it." Spider explained. "Well, hunches aren't really going to help in this case," Ashton explained to him. "It's a start" Spider replies. Ashton sighs. "Alright, just be careful. The only reason why I trust you is that you've done this before and I never saw you do anything that brought a case into jeopardy." "Understood," Spider says. As Spider is looking at the counter, he sees the kitchen table broken in half and sees fire markings on the table that look spread out. "This must be where the explosion originated considering the markings on the table," Christopher says in his head. He walks to see the middle of the broken table to see broken pieces of a pumpkin bomb. "Yep, my suspicions are true," Spider says. "Hey, how do you know this stuff? I know you had training by Spider-Man and Eddie Brock but I was mostly being cleansed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and not bonded with you." The symbiote asks. "Well, during my training. I learned how to investigate stuff from Eddie" Spider explained. "He told me about the times he was investigating the 'Infamous Sin-Eater Case' where he got the wrong guy because the person who was actually Sin-Eater looked like another dude" "Interesting" The symbiote replies. "Interesting indeed" Spider explains. "So we know that the Goblin was responsible but why would he want Trevor. I mean, he worked for Oscorp but he was just a security guard. Not a scientist or someone top tier in the Oscorp department" "Maybe he's gone rogue-''" The symbiote questions. "He went rogue the day he injected himself with the Goblin serum" Spider explained. He then hears multiple officers outside trying to tell someone to go away from the crime scene. Spider walks to the front to see a red-haired girl talking to an officer with impatience. "Please, I have to go investigate in there. It's for a story!" The girl yells. "I'm sorry, ma'am but this is a crime scene. You can't report this to the Daily Bugle yet" The officer explained. The girl quickly runs under the crime tape. "HEY! STOP HER!" The officer yells. The Spider starts shooting his mechanical web shooters at the woman, hitting both of legs, causing her to fall down onto the ground before shooting her hands on the ground, stopping her from moving. He stands over her. "Hi, I'm Spider." Spider sarcastically greets. "Yeah, I can tell." She replies to him. ''(At the secret laboratory in Oscorp) Norman Osborn is looking through a prison cell as he sees Trevor Cole strapped in a chair with a grey symbiote inside a capsule sitting in front of Trevor. "Are you going to release it, Norman?" The Green Goblin hallucination asks as he puts his hand on Norman's shoulder. "Leave me alone..." Norman says in an annoyed voice. "Leave you alone?" The Green Goblin replies and then starts laughing in response. "NO, NORMAN! No... I will NEVER leave you alone" "Why do you even care?" Norman explains. "You're just my imagination" "Imagination?" The hallucination says. "No. No, Norman. I'm You. I'm your inner self. You're angry and you don't understand. That's why I'm here, to become what you should become!" Norman gets walks away from the prison cells to the control panel. He presses multiple buttons that cause the symbiote to be released and latch onto Trevor. "I think Riot will be a good name." The Hallucination says as he starts laughing evilly as Norman becomes distressed. (In the City) '' Christopher is web swinging in his Spider form in the city when he gets a call from his friend, Jake. This is where he web-swings onto a building, transforms back to normal and gets out his phone. He calls him. "Hello?" Christopher says. "Yo, man. Did you send that glider to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Jake asks. "Yes, I did. I gave it to them during the morning before I headed out" Christopher explains. "Good. Okay, just wondering" Jake replies. "Alright, well I have to go anyways. See ya" Christopher says before transforming into his Spider form and swinging away. ''(At a Parade) Christopher is walking through a festival where people are being at Parade where people are looking at a Parade statue moving through the street. A female celebrity is on the parade car waving to people as multiple officers are driving next to the parade car. He walks to the gate where everyone is seeing the parade car pass. "Is this how you humans celebrate?" The symbiote says in Christopher's head. "Yeah. It's a parade. Celebrating New York," Christopher explains. "It's cool." A rocket strikes the statue on the Parade, causing pieces to fall off of it due to its explosion. Everyone in the crowd becomes shocked. "Holy Shit!" Christopher says. "What the fuck was that?" "It's Norman!" The symbiote replies. The Green Goblin is flying through the city as he is laughing evilly. He throws a pumpkin bomb at the other side of the crowd, where the bomb explodes, causing the people to fly in the air from the explosion. Everyone in the crowd freaks out and runs away as The Goblin starts throwing his pumpkin bomb. Christopher runs away into an alleyway where he hides inside a trash can. All the sudden, Christopher busts out of the trash can in his Spider form before swinging way with his own artificial webbing. "I ARE GOING TO CAUSE TERROR TO THIS LAND!" The Green Goblin yells. He sees a female couple hugging each other as The Goblin proceeds to shoot his missiles but then the Spider grabs both of them before the missiles hit them. Spider sets in a safe place. "You guys stay safe. Remember, run when you have the change" Spider says as the two girls shake their heads scared. The Green Goblin flies to where the Spider is, causing Spider to look behind him to see Goblin. "My Symbiote!" The Goblin yells. "You came here to fight me?!" "This has to end now! Leave these people alone!" Christopher demands. "Just you and me!" "Aww come on! Why can't we have a little fun!" The Green Goblin says as he swipes down fast to pick up the celebrity from the parade and carries her over the edge. Spider runs over to the Green Goblin where he is hovering over him. "Stop now! She isn't apart of this fight!" Christopher yells out. "Let me down, now!" The celebrity demands The Green Goblin. The Goblin looks at the celebrity. "If you want down. Why couldn't you say so?!" He says sarcastically. The Goblin lets go of the actress, Spider jumps in the direction of the parade car to grab her. He ends up grabbing her and lands on the Parade car. He sets her down safely. "You stay there!" Spider says to the celebrity. Spider turns around to see the Green Goblin charging at him. Spider shoots a web string at the Goblin where it ends sticking onto The Green Goblin's armor, causing him to spin the Goblin around in circles before throwing him onto a building. Spider web-swings into the building The Goblin crashed into to see no one but the Glider. "Norman! Come out!" Spider yells. He is then punched by Green Goblin onto the building ground and picked up by him. "You're strong but not that strong Spider!" Goblin says as he punches Spider down onto the ground. The Goblin calls his glider over where he hops on it and flies away. The Spider gets up from being on the ground. "Ow... That hurt-" Spider says as he gets up. The citizens get up to look at him. "He... He saved us. He Save Us!" A male citizen says as everyone celebrates. The female celebrity walks to Spider. "Thank you." The female celebrity says. "No Problem." Spider replies. The celebrity grabs his arm. "Wait! Who are you?" She asks. "Oh, you know. You're Friendly Neighborhood Spider!" Spider replies as he swings away. (Nighttime) Katrina makes it home where she sets down her stuff. She goes to her room to switch out her clothes to her pajamas. She turns off her lights as she lays down to sleep. A hand pops out to grab her in the face, revealing to be the Goblin. "Hello, Mrs. Brant!" Notes * This episode is confirmed to have Trevor Cole introduced. Trivia * TBA Recommended Media * Goblin (film) Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Katrina Brant (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Riot (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Jake Osborne (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Earth-383837/Appearances Category:Episodes Category:Red Symbiote Season 1 Category:Earth-383837